


don't tell daddy

by hemmingscliffords



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step-Brothers, Top!Luke, bottom!Michael, i went to town with this guys damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingscliffords/pseuds/hemmingscliffords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's short fingers grasp the sheets tightly, his pale skin flushed red, sweat dripping down his neck, veins protruding. They've fucked before but god, it's never been like this. Luke's animalistic today, something in him seems to have snapped and Michael has to hold on for dear life as his step brother fucks him at a vicious pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't tell daddy

**Author's Note:**

> guess who back, back again.  
> i can't believe my last post on this was almost a year ago???? wth????  
> so yeah idk where this came from its just shameless smut and i regret nothing.  
> enjoy!

Luke clamps a firm hand over Michael's mouth as the blonde goes to let out another moan. The older boy buries his cock as deep into Michael as possible, grinding his hips slowly, torturously.

"Keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, we don't want your mum or my dad hearing us, got it?" Luke growls, pulling out of Michael an inch and then slamming his hips into the younger boy's ass.

Michael's short fingers grasp the sheets tightly, his pale skin flushed red, sweat dripping down his neck, veins protruding. They've fucked before but god, it's never been like this. Luke's animalistic today, something in him seems to have snapped and Michael has to hold on for dear life as his step brother fucks him at a vicious pace. 

Luke lets his hand slip from Michael's mouth so he can grip onto the boy's hips, dig his blunt fingernails in as he fucks him harder, angling towards Michael's prostate, deliberately barely stroking it and pulling back out again.

Michael is a garbling mess, pre-come blurts from the tip of his cock in a steady stream now, flushed an angry purple from the neglect.

"What would mummy think, huh? If she came up here to see her little boy being fucked like a slut?" Luke teases, grabs hold of Michael's jaw with his thumb and forefinger, so that the sixteen year old has to look up at him with his big, forest green eyes. Luke fucks his hips into the boy again, pressing his prostate hard and Michael is mewling, "Answer me."

"I- I," Michael bites onto his lip to hold in a moan, and Luke grabs hold of his wrists and pins them to either side of his head, pressing down on the pale skin. Michael's tongue fails him and he can't reply, he clenches his eyes shut and he cries out as Luke continues to fuck him relentlessly in sharp, quick thrusts.

Luke is cool and collected, barely making a noise other than a few grunts under his breath, beads of sweat forming on his brow bone, "So fucked out you can't even answer a simple question. God, how pathetic." Luke rolls his eyes, bending down to lick across the shell of the blondes ear, "Tell me, who can fuck you like I can? Who else can leave you a babbling, ridiculous mess?"

" _Nobody_ ," Michael chokes out, his voice high pitched and wrecked, "nobody can, daddy. Only you, fuck, _fuck_."

"That's right only me," Luke chuckles, thrusting into Michael so hard that the boy's body moves up the bed slightly, "you're mine aren't you, princess?"

Michael strains, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands, "Yeah, daddy, only yours."

"Good, so you can tell that boy that you had over here, the next time I see him try anything with you, I'm gonna make him wish he'd never tried," Luke grins, leaning down to latch onto Michael's neck and brand him.

Something clicks in Michael's head at those words but he's too fucked out to care. Luke's grip on his wrists go slack and Michael moves to wrap his fingers in the older boy's hair, holding on as he's fucked so hard he can barely breathe with it, his senses filled with nothing but Luke, Luke, Luke.

Luke grips onto Michael's hips again and rolls them over, so that Michael's on top, their chests together as Luke plants his feet on the bed, making sure his thrusts go as deep as they can.

Michael barely makes a noise now, other than quiet whines, and Luke knows that the boy is trying to stave off his orgasm for as long as possible to keep Luke happy.

Luke grips onto Michael's chin and forces the boy to move his head from the crook of the older's neck, "Think if I let you come now, you could come a second time for daddy? Make a mess of yourself for me?"

Michael smiles at Luke, all dopey and fuck drunk as his cock rubs between his and Luke's stomachs with every thrust, "Anything for you daddy." 

"Go on then, come for me like a good little princess." Luke barely has the words out before Michael's clenching his eyes shut, orgasm rocketing through his body as come slicks both of their stomachs, hitting Luke's chest.

The older brother doesn't give Michael very long before he's making the younger boy sit up, sit with Luke's cock deep inside him, keeping Michael's hips pinned down so that he can't squirm away, no matter how much he might want to.

"L-Lukey, it's too much," Michael whines, squirming under Luke's grip. Luke runs his hands down Michael's back and squeezes his ass, moving the boy up and down on his cock just an inch, keeping a slow pace going.

"I know you can do it babe, c'mon." Luke whispers, moving up to kiss Michael's chest, "Be a good kitten for daddy."

Michael moans, feeling something in his gut stir as his dick kicks up in interest, his eyes wet with tears as every part of his body feels like it's on fire from the sheer amount of overstimulation. His legs quiver uncontrollably, Luke's thrusts quickening again and going deeper as Michael collapses on his chest.

Luke fists a hand in Michael's hair, pulls it so that his head is snapped back, "Lick your come off daddy's chest like a good boy," He doesn't ask, he tells Michael, and who would Michael be to deny him?

Michael's hands rest on Luke's shoulders as he sits up a little, looking at the smeared come on Luke's torso before leaning down and kitten licking around his pec, slowly starting to let his hips rise and fall to meet with Luke's thrusts.

Michael licks slowly, every now and then going to nip and bite at certain bits, and now he can tell Luke is close, because his breath his jagged, his thrusts are sloppy and he groans out, hands tightly locked in his brothers hair. 

Once Luke is licked clean, the older boy brings him up to finally press their lips together, and Luke wastes no time in licking into Michael's mouth, tasting the boy's come on his tongue.

"Jerk yourself off, Mikey." Luke whispers against the blondes lips with a grin, "I wanna watch you come apart again."

Michael lifts himself up again so that he's sitting up, bouncing up and down on Luke's cock fast now, desperate to feel Luke come inside of him. The blonde wraps a hand around his own dick, fisting it tightly as the flicks of his wrist match the pace of Luke fucking him.

His second orgasm hits him like a freight train, and he's throwing his head back with a moan, clenching sporadically around Luke's dick as he slicks his own stomach once again.

"Shit, _shit_ , I'm gonna come," Luke groans, holding onto Michael's hips again, thrusting once, twice more before he forces Michael back down onto his dick and he shoots his load into the boy, an animalistic growl escaping his lips.

They sit there for who knows how long before Michael slides off of Luke's cock with a shiver, cringing at the feeling. He collapses on the bed next to a tired looking Luke, feeling his come leaking out of him slowly.

Luke turns to look at Michael, before he's rolling onto his side and pulling the boy in by his waist. They cuddle in silence, the only sound to be heard is their breathing as it eventually evens out.

The older boy presses a kiss to Michael's shoulder, "Love you," he mumbles sleepily, squeezing Michael tightly, "always loved you."

Michael's heart flutters at the words and he grins into Luke's neck, "Love you too."


End file.
